


Bad Against Bad

by Vaeri



Series: Loving Loki [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard, Elves, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeri/pseuds/Vaeri
Summary: Loki sitting in his cell while in Asgard they prepare one for him. He doesn't like the fact that he is a prisoner but he already made a plan for escaping. But a woman, someone who he loved a long time ago comes for him. Will Loki love her again? Will they get their happy ending?





	1. Meeting The Lost One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this. I already posted it on dA but I wanted to post it here too. Tell me if you like it or if you have a suggestion! :)

The God of Mischief read the book Tony brought down to him which was “Eragon”. As he read more and more he realized he heard about them. The lost and forgotten realm, Alagäesia where the elves from Alfheim escaped to during Malekith’s attack on Alfheim. After Asgard helped them win some tribes stayed there.

 

The blue covered book was thick so he wouldn’t finish it in two days. As he sat at the ebony table in the ebony armchair next to it suddenly an explosion shook the building. He dropped the thick book on the table and stood up cautiously eying the ceiling. He heard sounds of fighting and made an even cautious face. Suddenly the door to his cell exploded and a hooded figure stood in the door way. The hood fell back from the figure’s face and he caught a glimpse of the most beautiful woman he ever saw. Her (e/c) eyes looked at him, her sweet looking lips curled in a smile and her (h/c) hair fell down from the hood. Her pointed ears poked through her hair and it made her more interesting for Loki. Why was an elf here? And what did she want? From him? The fallen prince of Asgard.

 

‘Do you remember me, my prince?’ asked the elf on her magic filled voice.

 

‘Would you refresh my memory, my lady?’ asked Loki with a peaceful expression although he was excited.

 

‘Oh my… I see… there’s nothing we can do about it, can we?’ she smiled sadly. The woman stepped through the glass wall separating them and with the silver scepter she kept in her hand with the blue gem at the edge she touched his chest gently. Loki felt the too familiar feeling of being controlled. Even if he almost exploded from anger he wanted to be as close to her as he possibly could. He wanted to hug her, to kiss her but at the same time his true will wanted to kill her for forcing him into this half-conscious state where you can’t control your own actions and some of your sentences. ‘We don’t have any more time, we need to escape my love.’ she said gently shaking. Loki nodded looking at her and the next thing he saw was a stone castle somewhere. He never saw this realm and was eager to explore it.

 

‘Where are we, Mistress?’ he asked. What an exaggeration of a name was for that elf who kidnapped him.

 

‘You can call me (Y/n)’ she said smiling sadly. (Y/n)… it was too familiar. Where did he hear her name? ‘We are in my mother’s hidden realm. She created this realm to not let my grandfather or anyone hurt me.’

 

‘So this is Omidin’ smiled the God of Mischief. (Y/n) smiled back and grabbed his hand and guided him in the castle. The way she held his hand in hers and guided him was too familiar. Why? Where did he saw her before? Why did he remember her touch? While he was busy with finding out these questions she led him in a room where a large couch, armchairs with cushions were placed in front of a fireplace. It felt almost home. His room looked similar to this room. Loki looked to the back of the room and saw a bed with the same baldachins and same cushions and quilts he had back in Asgard. Wait. It was his room transported into this room here in Omidin. ‘You brought my furniture here, (Y/n)?’ he asked.

 

A deep blush appeared on her cheeks and it said everything. This woman was a maniac. She was possessed with him which was flattering but frightening at the same time. She went as far to bring his whole room through nine realms! Loki smiled slyly at her and placed his slender fingers on the side of her face. Her skin was so soft and this sensation was so familiar too.

 

‘You came this far for me?’ he asked. Something in his chest flared like ember. It was warm and gentle. He felt it too long ago and he almost forgot it.

 

‘Yes, my prince’ she said looking up at him through her lashes. ‘I missed you, my prince.’ Those words only left one woman’s lips. A long, long time ago back when he was just a silly boy who thought he could be the king of Asgard.

 

Flashback…

 

A new day have dawned on Asgard, maidens and servants ran up and down to prepare everything around and in the palace for the ball the king organized for the little princess of Alfheim. There were rumors about her: some people said she liked to run around like a normal kid and never behaved as a true elf but others said she was like a real noble in a tiny body.

 

The little raven haired prince strode down on the corridor to the throne room where Odin waited for him and Thor alongside with Frigga. The king wanted to greet his old friend, the elven king worthily. Thor just arrived at the same time with him in front of the giant golden doors and smiled at his brother widely. Loki smiled back happily and together they entered the hall where the throne stood. Odin sat on the throne and as he saw them running to his and Frigga’s side he smiled at them. The moment the two little princes stopped the doors opened again and elves came in in beautiful clothes from special fabric. Loki’s eyes immediately shifted to the little elf girl who made small steps next to her mother while holding her hand. The girl’s beautiful (e/c) eyes met with the younger prince. Loki’s cheeks went slightly pink but smiled at her and he got a smile as kind and gentle as he gave her.

 

The night soon came and everyone in the palace celebrated the little elven princess, (Y/n). Loki stood at the balcony looking out to Asgard thinking about that kind, gentle, friendly smile the princess flashed him. Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder gently and as he turned to the person he saw the little elven princess smiling widely at him. The beautiful girl made his heart melt and he thought that if he’ll be adult he’ll marry her.

 

‘Atra esterní ono thelduin, Loki finiarel’ she said bowing circling in front of her chest with her tiny hand.

 

‘A-atra du evarínya ono varda, dröttningu’ he answered blushing hard. He learnt the language of Alfheim but he still thought he would mess up something and he would be rude to the princess.  
(Y/n) smiled widely at him again when she heard her language.

 

‘I wanted to introduce myself properly before we’ll go back to Alfheim’ she stepped next to him to the railing looking out to Asgard in the night.

 

‘I thought you would want to spend your time with my brother… he always entertains the guests better than me’ he said quietly. (Y/n)’s eyes widened but shook her head and smiled kindly.

 

‘I myself like to be away from the cheerful people too’ she said. Loki’s eyes widened and it made his heart flatter in his tiny chest. They had something common at least maybe with time they would have other common things. He wanted to keep her there by his side but he knew he couldn’t do anything. That beautiful princess’ place was in Alfheim no matter how much he wanted to know her better. ‘Would you like to…play somewhere else?’ she asked looking at him again. Loki nodded eager to be with her more. (Y/n) grabbed his hand and walked down to the garden. It was dark but they could see in the moonlight easily. Loki followed her through the labyrinth to the small fountain which was a portray of Frigga and Odin. Loki thought they would be the same with (Y/n) one day and realizing he wondered off in his thought he blushed when he noticed (Y/n) shaking her tiny hand in front of his face.

 

‘I love this place…’ he said quietly.

 

‘Asgard is beautiful. I would love to live here’ she said and Loki smiled widely. Oh, he’ll definitely marry her one day. (Y/n) leaned into his right side as they sat on the stone bench in front of a thick bush. The little raven haired prince blushed again but he looked at the beautiful elf girl and admired her beauty in the moonlight. ‘I’ll miss you… in Alfheim there’s no one at my age. They all old people and they are boooring.’ she looked up at him. ‘Would you come over someday? You can bring Thor too if you want and your friends!’ her eyes shined brightly as she spoke. Loki nodded slowly.

 

‘If my father let me I will, (Y/n)’ he smiled widely at her. (Y/n) planted a soft kiss on his right cheek and hugged his arm tightly.

 

End of flashback~

 

Loki remembered now. That little girl was this beautiful woman in front of him but it was a long time ago and now he couldn’t make her his queen. He couldn’t be king anymore and he couldn’t make her his queen as well.

 

But knowing that she used a spell on him to make him her slave angered him. This woman wasn’t the same little girl anymore and he couldn’t get fooled by her kind tone or beauty. She was just a half elf. Her other side was dark elf and it meant that she was dangerous and she would take advantage of him in every way. The silence was heavy and (Y/n) felt like she had to say something.

 

‘Would you like to stay alone for now?’ her kind tone bewitched him. The spell didn’t let him be rude to her so he just smiled and said:

 

‘I would rather rest a bit, my princess.’ The elf woman’s eyes went cold at the mention of her former title but nodded with a small smile on her lips and left him alone.

 

She wandered around in her own room trying to read some book but she failed, then she tried to sleep some but she couldn’t. (Y/n)’s thoughts were all around the God of Mischief down to the corridor. Would he still be kind with her if she break the spell? Would he love her? Or would he despise her because of her heritage just like so many more did? A soft knock on her door snapped her back to the reality and she went to the door with soft steps.

 

When she opened the door she saw Loki standing at her door hands behind his back. The Asgardian prince looked at her smiling kindly but that smile never reached his eyes. It reminded her he still was under the spell even if his eyes didn’t glow with that sapphire blue gleam.

 

‘I thought I could catch up with what happened to you during all these years’ he said hopefully and her heart melted. She couldn’t resist him. She smiled at him and opened the door wider letting the God of Mischief in.


	2. Reasons

Loki’s PoV.

 

This spell was really weak. I could hide a dagger waiting for my time to strike at the pathetic half dark elven woman and it didn’t hurt. The scepter’s spell was way stronger. It was too easy to break it.

 

I acted like I was just curious about her as I looked around casually, taking some steps left and right while she went to the armchairs next to the large window which let the sun shone in the room. I watched her taking back some books on the shelves. Her gorgeous form walked around so smoothly like she floated above the ground. Her silky looking (h/c) long hair which was in the usual elf hairstyle followed her in the air. (Y/n)’s beautiful features were shone by the sun light. I didn’t want to hurt her anymore. Wait. What?! This pathetic woman right in front of my eyes made me her slave!

 

My anger came back fast but I just smiled at her and sat down across from her by the little table still hiding my dagger. If I can make her come closer, make her believe that her beauty bewitched me I can plunge the sharp little knife in her heart and make my way out of this damn realm. Her question almost didn’t reach my ears as I was deep in my thoughts.

 

‘I thought you were resting. Did I wake you somehow?’ her voice was smooth and silky drenched in kindness but I knew better that it was only a dark elven trick I couldn’t be fooled.

 

‘I was, but soon I grew too curious about you’ I answered trying to make her comfortable and it worked. So simple minded. Pathetic.

 

‘Oh’ her eyes widened and lit up hopefully. ‘What do you want to know, my love?’ she asked. Could she truly love me? I doubt it. There’s no one who can love someone after such long time spending separated.

 

‘Tell me about the times after you left Asgard forever’ I shrugged. I had to figure out something to get her closer to me, physically I mean. I can’t kill anyone from distance. Maybe with magic but that’s too risky to try. She was a good magician she would surely notice any attempt of mine on trying to kill her.

 

‘You know what happened and what is my true heritage, Loki… and times here weren’t so delightful for me’ she sighed trying to avoid the question. Ugh, it will be harder than I thought.

 

‘I know well what your grandfather and Odin did to you’ a plan started forming in my head as I spoke. With a mischievous grin on my face I continued. ‘I know how it hurts to be misguided about your heritage, about your rights. Odin used us for his plans and he should pay for his sins. I am weak without you, (Y/n) and as a great magician as you can help me take what is rightfully mine.’ Of course I didn’t need her but that way it would be easier get rid of the old fool. ‘You could be my queen… only if you want, of course.’ I added quietly. It would surely arouse her interest. It would be a shame not taking advantage of her powers and beauty. (Y/n) would be the gem of Asgard. What?! What have I said?! I don’t need such a pathetic woman by my side! This is only the spell which I will soon break. (Y/n) come closer and I will liberate you from your misery.

 

I watched her features changing emotions as I spoke. It was too easy! Just like that oaf Thor! I almost chuckled out loud. But her answer was not what I expected.

 

‘You still have your silver-tongue, I see…’ she smiled wickedly and I got confused. ‘And I have to admit, you are right about my powers and skills with magic. But you forget that I’m just half dark elven. My other half is elven and as a half elven I don’t use my powers against good people even if they made me suffer in a way. It is not my duty to punish my torturers.’ (Y/n)’s answer made my blood boil in my veins. How can she see through my words?! But before I could say anything she continued. ‘Did you see my mother yet?’

 

I looked at her confused and furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head a little. What was she talking about? How her mother came into the conversation?

 

‘Haha, I see. Come, my love, I’ll show you to her’ she stood up and went to the door. I followed her out unsure of what to believe or say. (Y/n) looked intimidating for the first time and when I find someone intimidating that is sure rare. We passed the garden which was well kept till we reached a strange area. It had only one grave yard with a name on it. Rähee. The mother of (Y/n). 

 

My eyes widened. (Y/n) slowly turned back to me and with a scary, unreadable smile on her face she said. ‘Before you think I killed her I have to tell you unfortunately I wasn’t the cause of her death. I don’t know what caused it… but it was during I wasn’t here in Omidin.’

 

It was threat. This whole realm depended on her mood. I gulped a bit scared but I had to hide my fear and needed a plan to make her my companion not my enemy. They were too many and she would be a really intimidating one.

 

Your PoV.

 

She knew she scared the hell out of Loki and even if it wasn’t pleasant for her she knew she had to. Loki tried to trick her even if he was under a spell which bounded him to her. It made her sad that he forgot the things they shared back then. Of course a lot of time passed but it made her heart sank with sadness.

 

She was so lonely after centuries locked in this realm. As time passed (Y/n) learnt that the realm’s weather and state depended on her mood. If she left it for too long the plants went wild and the castle crumbled down easily even from just a small breeze. (Y/n) never forgot the dark prince of Asgard, the one she loved dearly and always prayed for him. As she looked down on her mother’s grave she remembered the abusing, the blaming she got from Rähee but she still didn’t hate her. She didn’t love her like normally a child loves their mother but she didn’t wish her death. She only wanted to get away from the lot of beatings. Her heart was heavy as she strolled back to the castle. She even forgot about Loki in her heels just realized he was behind her when she closed the door to her room.

 

‘Oh, sorry, my love… I was deep in my thoughts’ she smiled kindly at him but she saw the intimidated expression on Loki’s face even if the God of Mischief tried to hide his fear. It made her heart sink deeper. She would never have the love she long for so much.

 

‘You don’t need to apologize, (Y/n)… I followed you without thinking… it is indeed late already, I may retrieve to my chambers for the night’ said Loki and lifted her hand to his mouth to kiss it with a tender kiss.

 

After closing the door finally she went to her bed and layed down. It will be harder than she thought for Loki and even for her to open up. But she needed to do it. For both of them. The only thing they needed was love.


	3. Origin Of The Lost One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope you enjoyed the former chapters. If you like it comment! :)

In the Avengers Tower while Loki was with (Y/n)…

 

‘Who was that woman and why did she helped him escape?!’ exclaimed Tony angrily pacing back and forth in the living room. Thor just sat on the couch thinking while Steve, Natasha and Clint stood somewhere in the room.

 

‘She looked Asgardian…’ quipped Steve looking at the other blonde guy.

 

‘She is not an Asgardian, my friends… she is a long lost noble… she is the heir of Alfheim’s throne’ answered Thor furrowing his eyebrows still not looking at his teammates.

 

‘Oh, so if she’s “noble” then she has the right to just break in the well secured cell I built especially for the ones like Loki?!’ stopped the Iron Man.

 

‘Of course not, brother Anthony. She is… a lost soul my father or I should have taken care of…’ sighed the God of Thunder gazing the floor really patiently and it made Steve, Nat and Clint a bit cautious. Thor wasn’t patient about things like this. Something was off.

 

‘You know something about her, don’t you?’ asked Clint quietly. Thor looked up at him and nodded with a sad smile on his face.

 

‘That woman was (Y/n), a half dark elven. The All Father and the king of Alfheim wanted to kill her and her mother, Rähee too. Rähee escaped to a hidden realm, called Omidin which realm was hidden from even Heimdall’s eyes. I remember the day I first saw her in Asgard. They treated her like she was a real elf but when they learnt about her true heritage everyone tried to kill her. 

 

After a long time she appeared in Asgard begging for help. Her body and face was covered in bruises and blood. After helping her, my father sent her away. (Y/n) said that it was her own mother abusing her and that’s why the All Father spared her life.’ told the blonde god to his friends. Steve and Natasha shook their heads, Clint’s eyes sparkled with anger and Tony gaped. Thor knew why the elven woman saw a soulmate in his brother. It was sad but dangerous at the same time. Two insane persons against Midgard or Asgard… that’s not a really good thing. The only thing   
Thor wanted to believe that they will find love together and Loki will get his happiness finally.  
The other Avengers stood there like time stopped and everything seemed frozen until Tony spoke up again.

 

‘I’ll repair the cell’ and with that he was no more in the room.

 

At Omidin…

 

(Y/n) walked down to the dining hall with cautious steps. The servants (more like plants) started to prepare the food which was all of fruits and vegetables. Elves don’t eat meat. The dining hall’s oak wood doors opened on their own when (Y/n) stepped to them so she didn’t have to stop in her tracks.

 

The hall had a large and long table perpendicularly to the large doors. Candles lit the room with the wood chandeliers which looked like they were deer antlers. The windows were painted glass and they showed different people. Everything reminded the people to the medieval age on Earth. A fireplace gave the warmth of the room at the end of the dining hall. Loki sat on the left side on the end of the table with a book in his hand seeming really concentrated on the story. The elven woman walked to the end and sat down quietly trying not to disturb him. She already regretted what she done yesterday but she wanted to show Loki that she wasn’t a fool. (Y/n) wanted his love and not his tricks. She had so many disappointments in her life and she didn’t want the God of   
Mischief to be one of them.

 

‘It is rare that there is no meat on the table’ spoke up Loki suddenly not looking up from his book and startling the poor elven princess.

 

‘Ah, so you forgot that elves don’t eat meat’ she smiled answering while waiting for the plant’s tentacle to take down her plate in front of her. She loved these plants. They were always to serve her and they protected her from wild animals. Her dark elven powers showed up like this way but even if she always suppressed the dark elven darkness in her this was the only thing she never felt ashamed.

 

‘Oh, I see… well, I didn’t meet elves for a long time now’ looked at her Loki with his blue-green eyes. She knew that the spell was still on Loki but it didn’t seem like it. Loki was strong and that spell just made him not leave her behind, feel sorry for her and he was attracted to her. His face was emotionless as he watched (Y/n) features. He wanted to show his strength by acting like he wasn’t frightened in that moment in front of Rähee’s grave yard.

 

‘What were you reading?’ she asked trying to change the topic. It worked at least.

 

‘It is an old tale about your great-great-great grandfather’ answered Loki looking at her. (Y/n) widened at the mention of her elders. ‘I thought about the future, (Y/n)…’ started the God and it made her uneasy. ‘Your grandfather is weak and old. You are the rightful heir to the elven throne, (Y/n).’

 

‘I never was taught to be a ruler, Loki’ shook her head sighing and taking a bite from the vegetables from her plate. Her plants knew how she liked her meals and it made her heart melt. These plants took care of her like no other creature.

 

‘That is how I come in the picture, my love’ smiled slyly the God of Mischief at her taking his book down completely and lifting a carrot piece to his mouth. After he swallowed it down he continued. ‘I would help you with everything I can.’  
(Y/n) knew it was just another trick of his to make her fall for his words make a fool out of her. But at the same time it was appealing. She would rule Alfheim and show her people that she was no monster. If she played her cards well she would have the power to show Loki that she had more power than him if he ever tried anything. It seemed to be an eternity for Loki while she answered but not what he wanted, or at least not yet.

 

‘I will think about it, my love’ the elven woman smiled at him and continued her meal. ‘Would you like to explore Omidin?’

 

‘You want to stay in this damn realm, where no one lives? You can rule Alfheim! You could show everyone that they were wrong about you!’ exclaimed angrily the demigod startling (Y/n) a bit but soon she followed his example by standing up angrily from the table and glaring at him with angry fire burning in her (e/c) eyes.

 

‘DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO! I DO NOT WANT TO BE SOMETHING I AM NOT! I WANT PEACE FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE! I endured the pain my mother made me endure! I know well what pain is and I won’t make my people suffer like I did!’ shouted (Y/n) gritting her teeth but suddenly the realization hit her. Tears appeared in her eyes and her vision went blurry. 

 

‘Even you see me as a monster… don’t you?’

 

Loki stared at her standing like a statue and his lips parted slightly. He couldn’t say anything. The truth was so evident and he felt ashamed by thinking of her like a monster. He knew the feeling too well… but he wasn’t any better of the ones who thought him a monster.

 

‘ANSWER ME!!!’ shouted (Y/n) tears rolling down on her beautiful cheeks. Loki just looked to the side and didn’t… couldn’t answer the question. Her silky (h/c) hair brushed Loki’s face as she hurried past him to her room. But before she left the dining hall she turned back a bit and said. ‘The doors are open. You can leave anytime you want.’

 

And with that she was no more in the hall leaving Loki alone with the angry looking plants.

 

 

The remaining time of the day she spent in her room alone trying to get over her heart break. She saw the old Loki who she loved so dearly and it hurt her to see that she would never get his love. Even when he was under her spell he still thought she was a monster. Her tears drowned by night when the sun was at the edge of the horizon and the sky was already dark blue with some stars shining.

 

(Y/n) sat in an armchair at the window and looked out of it. A book laid in her lap opened but was still on the same page it was for hours. Her silver gown with long slit up sleeves and elven embroidery on the chest gave out her mood. A quiet and gentle knock disturbed her sad peace. She turned to the door and it opened on its own. Loki stood outside of the door looking surprised by the door to open up. He expected her to not let him in or close to her door.

 

‘I thought you already left’ she said looking back out the window, her beautiful features in a motionless expression.

 

‘I had to think… and I came to apologize’ came closer the God of Mischief. (Y/n) raised an eyebrow at him but still coldly glaring at his tall figure. ‘May I…?’ he pointed at the armchair across from (Y/n) and after a long staring contest she nodded. Loki took place in the armchair but with the elven princess’ glare it was uncomfortable. ‘Uh… It’s harder than I thought…’ he looked down on his feet as he leaned on his knees with his elbows. ‘I-I want to apologize for my behavior… and thinking that you were more dark elven than elven. I should have known that you nothing like a monster… and now I see that I am nothing any better than those who thought me a monster… I am so sorry, (Y/n).’ looked up at her Loki with his blue-green eyes. It made her heart jump but she knew she couldn’t trust him so easily. But before she could say anything Loki continued. ‘I was so angry because I would want to show them what I really am if I would be in your place… but as I thought about it more I realized that… the only thing I want is to be by your side, my love.’

 

(Y/n)’s glare relented and she took the book to the table. Loki watched her every move silently waiting for an answer.

 

To be continued…


	4. Taking Responsibility For Your Actions

Loki’s PoV.

 

I stayed there alone with the plants which showed their anger by growing spikes on themselves. These words weren’t mine. Or were they? Surely it made me angry that she didn’t want to avenge everything they did to her. If I had the opportunity I would have already payed back what I have suffered. At first it was nerve-racking but I had to see that the only thing I wanted was to be by her side. I wanted to rule, to be a king but moreover I wanted to be her king.

 

I went back to my chamber to find some peace and time for thinking. I knew if I go to her now I would end up screaming at her. The spell started to fade everyday I was near her as I fell in love with her. I had to admit at this point: I love her. She was intelligent, kind and strong. Yes, she was indeed strong it showed on her aura. When the night fell and the sky changed into its dark blue coat with bright stars on it and the air became cold I took a deep breath and knocked on her door. The door opened and it was a good sign because she even opened the door. I had to risk it and stepped further into the chamber.

 

‘I thought you already left’ she said with a really sharp edge and it hurt. I was mean and she had the right to think I would leave but if she would know my love she wouldn’t think that.

 

‘I had to think… and I came to apologize’ I walked closer to her as I waited for her to look up but she didn’t when she finally did, I had to sit down so I pointed at the armchair across from her and asked: ‘May I…?’ It was uncomfortable with the glare she gave but I stayed calm. I had to. As I started to speak about my feelings and confessed to her I grew braver with every word seeing her expression change into a softer. (Y/n) slowly took the book in her hand which she had in her lap up until now and slowly placed it on the small table with careful moves. I watched her every move eager to know her answer.

 

She opened her mouth to say something but she stopped and no word came out of her mouth. She closed her delicate lips I wanted to kiss so desperately and looked down at her lap thinking hard. After a long silence she spoke up finally.

 

‘Do you still want to avenge what you suffered, Loki?’ she asked. I looked at her confused not understanding her question. Why did she ask me such obvious thing?

 

‘Yes… but for you… I would give up these intentions, my love’ I replied. Victory! Her expression softened at my reply. Oh my! This woman was a puzzle to me. ‘Why are you asking?’

 

‘You want to show them that you are not what they think you are, don’t you?’ she came again with a question and I started to lose my patience but before I could say anything she continued. 

 

‘Show them forgiveness, generosity, mercy and they will see what you really are, Loki. A good ruler, a fair ruler and a great king.’

 

It left me speechless. I didn’t know what to say because it sounded like my mother’s sentences. After the long silence I spoke up quietly.

 

‘And would you be my queen, (Y/n)?’

 

‘Then I would’ she said nodding slowly looking at me with those sparkling, kind and smart (e/c) orbs she had. My heart flattered in my chest as I heard these words. I realized that the only thing I needed was her. She stood up and I followed her example and walked to her as she went to the window. I snaked my arms around her waist and sniffed in her hair. I pulled her closer to me and whispered in her pointed ear.

 

‘I wish you were with me before… you are the only thing I need in my life, (Y/n)’ She turned in my arms and looked up at me with those beautiful (e/c) orbs her face inching closer and closer with every moment to my face. Our lips almost touching she whispered.

 

‘And you are everything I need too, Loki’ and with that she pressed her lips softly to mines. Her lips so sweet and soft. I felt the spell breaking into pieces but I didn’t want to stop kissing her. 

 

Suddenly the door burst open and Asgardian warriors and soldiers rushed inside. I pushed her away from me to make it seem like I was the one who cast a spell on her. She had to live and I had to protect her from the All Father’s rage. I pushed her behind me and faced Odin walking into the room.

 

‘Loki, you have to face your sins and this time I won’t let you escape’ roared the old one eyed man angrily. The guards grabbed me and dragged me outside. I struggled to look at (Y/n) who they captured too and held tightly. She looked scared and every inch of me wanted to calm her and make her feel safe. She didn’t deserve the treatment those oafs gave her. The Bifrost’s light brought us to Asgard. Heimdall somehow looked sympathetic at me. He saw everything… so (Y/n) let him see Omidin too. As the guards brought me to a cell and locked me up I only could think about (Y/n). What will they do to her? The All Father knows what she is… what if they will kill her?

 

Your PoV.

 

(Y/n) saw them dragging Loki away from her as the guards placed her on a horse and the horse followed Odin’s and the guards’ horses. She looked side to side for a chance of escape but everywhere guards surrounded her.

 

She didn’t want to know what will they do to her but only Loki was in her mind as they got closer and closer to the palace. When they reached the golden palace guards grabbed her arms and yanked her off the poor horse. They dragged her to the throne room where Odin sat on the throne and Asgardians watched as the guards tossed her on the floor. She had to keep calm… not now… please just stay inside. She had to know what will happen to Loki it didn’t matter anymore what will happen to her. The old God looked down at her with his eye while she struggled to her feet. (Y/n) looked up at him with determined and fearless eyes.

 

‘(Y/n), heir to Alfheim’s throne… no one saw you for a long time now and the first appearance of yours is when you help escape a villain’ he said still looking judgingly at her. ‘What is your excuse?’

 

‘It is love, your majesty’ she answered bravely. (Y/n) didn’t want to show fear, she had to show strength now.

 

‘Love?’ furrowed his eyebrows the old king and it honestly confused him.

 

‘I love Loki’ she continued looking at him not flinching. ‘He is under my spell, my king, and as long as I live, he won’t cause any harm. That is why he didn’t cause already any.’

 

‘Now I understand… you stole the Nieaz… didn’t you?’ he asked and still she nodded again. If she wanted to make some time to make a plan she had to be honest with this. She saw the All Father’s confused expression and curiousness and she needed to use it. (Y/n) nodded again and she felt the unmistakably judging and cold glares.

 

‘I did’ she sounded her voice and it echoed through the great hall where the Asgardian people just watched her in awe and silence. Suddenly lightning and thunder echoed through the realm of Asgard. The old king sighed and rolled his eye knowing too well what will happen next. (Y/n) turned toward the great doors which opened with a loud bang and the Avengers rushed in and first of all Thor. His red cape waving after him while he wore a grim expression.

 

‘Father, I’ll take responsibility of her actions’ he boomed through the hall leaving everyone gaping forefront the elven princess.

 

To be continued...


	5. King And Queen of Alfheim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed!

The God of Thunder stood still in the unbelieving, questioning, surprised, terrified, judging and curious stares’ crossfire. His friends, the Avengers accompanied him even if he didn’t want it at first. (Y/n) looked at him confused from the middle of the great hall.

 

‘Do you know what are you talking?’ asked Odin booming through the hall and in the silence. ‘You wish to help a criminal?’

 

‘She is no criminal, All Father’ Thor started walking closer to her. (Y/n)’s features softened as she saw that he stood on her side. ‘Lady (Y/n) came for Loki but if she wanted to cause harm she wouldn’t take him to Omidin and I know Heimdall saw what Loki means to (Y/n).’

 

‘Omidin is a realm where even Heimdall can’t see, my son, do not be ridiculous’ sighed Odin tiredly. ‘And why did you bring these Midgardians here? They have no right to be here.’

 

‘You are wrong, Father. Heimdall saw (Y/n) and Loki and he can confirm their love’ shook his head the blonde God ignoring the fact Odin still didn’t want Midgardians in Asgard.

 

‘Is this true?’ turned back Odin to the elven woman who looked up at him in surprise. She regained her composure and answered.

 

‘I dissolved the spell, my mother cast on the realm. It is no longer hidden’ her voice echoed through the hall in the silence. The old king nodded and stood up banging his scepter on the floor and with that guards came out of nowhere and grabbed (Y/n)’s arms.

 

‘Take her to the cells’ he demanded and with that she was no longer in the great hall but in the lines of cells with see-through energy walls. Suddenly a familiar voice yelled for her attention and she turned in the direction of the voice of Loki. His eyes watched her with angry inertia as they dragged her away from his eyesight.  
She knew someday, they will take her freedom maybe her life but the only thought she had was Loki. She had to show them that he changed… somehow she has to show them.

 

Thor’s PoV.

 

‘I wish to speak to you, Thor, now’ demanded the old king in front of him. The blonde god turned to his friends who looked at him not sure of what they have to do until he comes back.

 

‘Stay here my friends, I will be back soon’ said the blonde and went after Odin who already strode to his private business hall. Thor knew that (Y/n) was the only chance for Loki. The elven woman loved him so dearly no one else could love the God of Mischief. The God of Thunder wanted his brother back but if the All Father will execute each of them they won’t get the chance for a new beginning and love.

 

He walked down the corridor to the said hall and tried to prepare himself for anything that will happen in there. He admired the golden scales and walls around him because for the last months he was away on Midgard. Thor wished his childhood back where he never imagined he would be in such problems as this. He reached the great doors and with a sigh he pushed them open. In the hall Odin stood in front of a large window looking out on Asgard. The old king turned to his son when he heard the doors pushed open.

 

‘Thor… I thought you already learnt something but it seems otherwise’ said tiredly Odin walking around the rounded table and stopping a normal distance away from the blonde god.

 

‘Father… I wish to take responsibility of (Y/n)’s actions because I am sure of something’ boomed Thor and continued. ‘I know that if (Y/n) would’ve wanted to help Loki in something harmful she would’ve already done that. But instead she kept him with her and also I know that (Y/n) is deep in love with Loki. I am sure of their true love, Father and I am sure of the fact that they only have one chance and that chance is love. Please, let them live in peace… together.’ As Thor finished he saw the All Father’s expression soften. The old king sighed and nodded which made Thor sigh in relief. But it wasn’t what he expected.

 

‘If you wish to take responsibility of the elven princess’ actions then I have to punish you, my son. The people has to see that no one can be unpunished for their sins not unless you.’ sadness showed on Odin’s face as he passed Thor and left him in the hall. Thor looked down on his feet and thought: I will do it for Loki. I want my brother back and if I have to be punished for it then let it be.

 

Third PoV.

 

Heimdall stood on the podium of the observatory and thought. He saw everything the two lovers shared and went through and felt sorry for them. He knew what will happen and that is why he called for Thor but it wasn’t enough.

 

It was his duty now to make sure Loki won’t get all bad again so Heimdall sent for the elves’ temporary leader. He knew that after (Y/n)’s grandfather died the elves wanted their true queen back but they couldn’t find her because of Omidin’s special spell. The elves of Alfheim were sad and even if they thought the princess was dead they only named a temporary leader for themselves. 

 

The elves knew magic and therefore the leader, Fayri appeared in the observatory like a ghost.

 

‘You sent for me, qardou'n-ouuoud*’ said the tall and lean elf a bit bowing in front of him.

 

‘The kouqr** Dröttningu is in Asgard and the All Father thinks she is guilty’ answered the golden-eyed man. The elven man’s eyes widened at that and nodded.

 

‘I will tell my people and we will come for her’ said determined the elven man and disappeared from the observatory. Heimdall knew he had to alarm the elves because (Y/n) was their heir to the throne and all of the elven people needed her.

 

Your PoV.

 

She sighed sitting down on the floor and looking straight forward at the other cell in front of her through the energy wall. Those criminals were looking at her like she was a piece of fine meat and even if she knew she would just choke them with magic she felt nervous under their gaze.

 

This was the day she knew it would come. They will end her life because she is the creature they all feared. But she needed to keep inside her dark elf side… the darkness… the anger… and the pain. She couldn’t show it or if she do they will see what she was not. Time passed but not too much until Thor’s blonde hair showed up and she saw soon the God of Thunder in front of her cell. (Y/n) got up and walked closer to the energy wall.

 

‘Tell me what will happen to him?’ she asked hopefully.

 

‘I only know, my princess that the All Father lets you free if I take your punishment’ looked at her Thor with his blue eyes. Pain but hope sparkled in his eyes. (Y/n) looked at him confused furrowing her eyebrows.

 

‘Why would you do that?’ she asked softly.

 

‘You… are the only chance Loki has. You can change his heart and his life. If you die… or suffer, my brother will want to give it back to Asgard reciprocated. Please… bring back my brother, (Y/n), I miss him so dearly’ confessed the blonde making (Y/n) breath hitch in her throat. Her vision became blurry and tears fell down from her (e/c) orbs. She never wanted to hurt anybody and she will surely hurt Thor who is already like her own brother even if she will be locked in this cell during the punishment.

 

‘You cannot be punished for my actions, Thor… I am the monster… not you… not Loki’ she said crying sadly. Even without doing anything she hurt others. Suddenly she felt the darkness welled up inside her and she felt Thor’s gaze change. It became worrisome and cautious. He saw the grey skin appearing with the black eyes and the white hair she had when she became like her father… Malekith.

 

‘(Y/n)…’ sounded Thor’s booming voice.

 

‘See? I am the monster here… I need to be punished… to be executed not any other. My sin is that I was born and I have to be punished for it’ she said in a low voice looking straight at the blonde.

 

‘Don’t say that, (Y/n). I told you: you are the chance Loki has to be happy’ at this the princess’ features softened and her skin and everything changed back into the normal state.

 

‘I am sorry, Thor… I can’t quite control the darkness’ she said with an apologetic smile.

 

‘I will see you in the morning, my princess. Rest because you will need your energy’ he nodded with a smile on his face and bowed before walking away.

 

 

In the morning guards came waking up the elven princess from her dreamless sleep. She met with Loki on the way chained up just like her. The dark prince’s eyes softened at her sight and the guards let them be next to each other.

 

As they walked along with the guards to the great hall where Thor will be punished the princess only could think about his punishment. She felt guilty for hurting Thor and Loki sensed it. He nudged her softly and (Y/n) looked up at him tears in her eyes.

 

‘I am sorry… this is my fault’ she whispered.

 

‘This is not your fault, (Y/n), my love! I would endure the pain for you ten times worse’ he said and making her heart flatter but sink at the same time. She didn’t want all the pain again.

 

‘No. I wouldn’t let you do that’ she shook her head but before Loki could respond they arrived at the great hall where Thor was already in shirtless and on his knees. Even Loki hated to see his brother looking like that. Two guards stood on his sides but a bit behind the blonde.

 

‘(Y/n) see what would be your punishment if Thor didn’t want to take responsibility of you’ said Odin with a grim expression on his face and cold eyes looking down on her. He was angry at her making his own son be punished instead of her but the king of Asgard now wasn’t a father but a ruler and a judge. He had to do it even if it pained his old heart. Suddenly a maiden whispered something in his ear and he lifted a hand to pause anything that is started. Before anyone could speak up the doors to the great hall opened with a loud bang and elves rushed in after Heimdall.

 

‘My king, please let the elves speak’ asked Heimdall looking straight at Odin. The old king sighed a bit relieved.

 

‘What?’ he sounded angry and impatient but (Y/n), Loki and even Thor knew Odin just kept on his ruler mask.

 

‘We came for our heir. She doesn’t need to be punished, my king. She only did what the heart told her to do. I am Fayri, the temporary leader of Alfheim. Aiwin, the former ruler of Alfheim and your dear friend didn’t see the other side of our dear princess. We know that she is may Malekith’s blood but she has the blood of our long diseased Rähee. Rähee was pure in the heart and (Y/n) inherited her legacy. Heimdall show us Omidin and how (Y/n) is the best ruler we can have furthermore we need our heir back. Let her come with us back to Alfheim, All Father.’ stepped forward bowing to the king of Asgard.

 

‘What about Loki?’ asked Odin only this. It surprised Loki, Fayri and everyone in the hall.

 

‘If he wishes to come to Alfheim and take his place by our princess’ side then he is welcomed’ answered the elf. He had long, almost white blonde hair and brown eyes. His features were so pure and angelic it made every Asgardian woman stare at him in awe. Fayri was familiar to (Y/n) but didn’t know from where. He walked closer to the princess and smiled at her. He knelt down in front of her making her surprised but as she looked at the other elves they knelt down the same way. ‘Would you come back to us, my queen?’

 

‘I know you…’ she whispered intrigued. Loki just observed the happenings looking between (Y/n) and the elves.

 

‘Of course you know me, my queen’ he stood up smiling widely at her. ‘I was the one who guarded you when you were just born.’

 

‘Oh my…’ she gasped.

 

‘Would you be our queen, princess (Y/n)?’ he asked patiently. Loki just was surprised by the elves’ patience and he wanted some for himself too to endure the too irritating people.

 

‘I don’t know…’ she said looking at Loki for confirmation and the God of Mischief nodded knowing (Y/n) would be a good ruler. ‘I will.’

 

‘My king?’ Fayri turned to Odin questioningly who just nodded and let Thor go relieved of not have to punish him.

 

'What about Loki?' asked Odin. The elven man turned to Loki and asked:

 

‘Would you be by (Y/n)’s side in better or worse? Would you be the one who help her with everything you have?’ It surprised Loki but answered.

 

‘Yes’ his voice echoed through the hall and every elf cheered happily at his reply and making Fayri smile at him kindly.

 

‘Then we will gladly welcome you in Alfheim, my king’ he bowed in front of him. (Y/n) took his hand in hers happily smiling at him while the God of Mischief couldn’t believe. He got everything he wished for without fight, without pain and opportunism. He followed (Y/n) and the elves to the Bifrost where they finally departed and in no time he was in Alfheim. The realm where nature and civilization lived in sync and peace. The elves used everything they got from the nature and never bothered it in exchange. Every single elf wanted to take a look on (Y/n) and kiss her hand. 

 

At first he thought he would be just stay in the background giving (Y/n) her time with her people but the elves came to him and bowed to him too before asking him without no end. They asked about him: what does he like to do, what kinds of food does he like, where did he was already and etc. The elves didn’t judge him and welcomed him happily.

 

After the elves prepared everything they sent for Thor and the All Father to celebrate with them and whoever they wanted to invite. By the night, the Avengers, the Warrior Three and Sif, Thor and Odin sat at the large and long table with the elves, (Y/n) and Loki. As Loki watched (Y/n) cheer and celebrate with the others he thought: You were the missing part of me and I won’t ever leave your side, my love.

 

Extended ending~

 

The night fell down on Alfheim and everything became quiet around the palace. Loki and (Y/n) was exhausted of the lot of tasks they needed to do as king and queen of Alfheim. (Y/n) closed the door behind her and walked to the bed in her night gown sitting down on the soft bed.

 

Arms wrapped around her waist softly pulling her into a familiar chest. She smiled happily and touching the arms on her stomach turning her head a bit.

 

‘I thought you were already sleeping, my love’ she whispered softly.

 

‘We still have a duty at night’ he cooed in her ear his lips brushing to her earlobe. Her face became red. ‘We have to take care of succession.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(golden-eyed)  
> **(lost)


End file.
